In the mind of one Ponyboy Curtis
by DeathSighter
Summary: A comedy starring the Outsiders gang. Ponyboy POV Warning: EXTREME OOC. R&R Much Love


**Disclaimer: Hey bubbas! I, the mighty ruler of the norfs, do not own The Outsiders. So sad, no? I warn you now: EXTREME OOC! this message will self destruct in ten seconds:**

**Ten...**

**Nine...**

**Eight...**

**Seven...**

**Six...**

**Five...**

**Four...**

**Three...**

**Two...**

**One... BOOM**

**I've changed a lot since that summer where Dally's and Johnny's lives were taken from this Earth. In fact a lot of us changed. **

**I walked in the house after school let out, my hips sashaying a bit. Two-Bit hopped in after me plonking down in front of the television, turning on Mickey Mouse. That guy couldn't get rid of that obsession ever!**

**I did my homeworking, winding my fingers through my shoulder length hair, humming the Star Spangled Banner. Two-Bit eventually crawled up to sit on the couch beside me, leaning his arm against the couch behind me, watching with amusement as I grumbled and cursed out math. I narrowed my eyes in anger at him which sent him giggling. Yes, giggling. Well his giggling got me to join him, and that's exactly how Sodapop and Steve found us. Me in Two-Bit's arms, the both of us laughing our asses off. Steve started howling with laughter and Soda looked at us all like we're crazy then jumped up and clicked his heels together before skampering off to the kitchen.**

**I swear my brother is a god damn fairy!**

**I smacked Two-Bit's hand lightly and started on the homework again.**

**"Ponyboy?" Steve said in that annoying screech only he has.**

**I looked up. "What d'ya want?" I snapped at him. If only I could bite that annoying smirk off his face!**

**He glared at me. "I was just gonna ask if ya needed help."**

**I shrugged. "Yer just upset I'm smarter!" I laughed like a hyena. Maybe I should be examined in the head?**

**Stevester looked like he was gonna kill me so I hid behind Two-Bit the best I could. "Go for the Mickey-addicts first!" I screamed.**

**Two-Bitch, oops I mean Two-Bit, skipped away, leaving me totally defenseless. Erg I wish the norfs would beat him up! He's sooo mean! I stuck my tongue out at Steve, then followed my big brother's example by clicking my heels together then skampering off to the kitchen as well.**

**Once there I literally slapped Two-Bitch across the face. His head wanted to do a 180 I swear! Hehehe I'm a good slapper! I just might get best slapper award! I can just picture the award. A solid mahogany one with a gold plate carved: Best Slapper: Ponyboy Curtis. I'd bawl and be the happiest greaser ever!**

**Okay enough of that... I think. Yeah I'm pretty sure... I miss my Johnnycakes!**

**I feel like bawling out of sadness now! I didn't even get to carry out his last wishes.**

**Ok, shove those thoughts to the back of my mind. Don't wanna bawl in front of the guys...again. I may be out there and deserve to be in a nuthouse, but I don't wanna do THAT again. **

**I like clams. Erg I mean oysters. Oysters are the ones that make pearls right? I think so... Yeah. My girlfriend LOVES pearls. Dunno why, but she does. She has this pearl jewelry set that is like some family heirloom or something. But I'm trying to start to search for oysters, hoping that I could one day find a pearl for her. You know I love her huh?**

**Darry don't like Henrietta. I have not one clue why. Maybe 'cause she's not a greaser, but who knows? To reciprocate that her dad thinks I'm white trash so yeah.**

**How'd I manage to score a girl that wasn't a grease? I have not a clue on that one either. Maybe it was my brilliant charisma? Somehow I doubt that. She thinks I'm very original. Thinks my name suits me. I agree with her on that one.**

**Soda got himself a pony. We're soooooooooo happy for the lucky bastard. Oops I mean the luckiest big brother around. I've gotten a foul mouth which is one of my charming qualities in Henrietta's opinion, definately not her dad's. Hehehe. **

**I skipped around my brother who was cooking our green and orange pancakes with chocolate chunks in them for dinner. Mmm. My mouth was watering. Literally. Two-Bitch held a glass under my chin and it filled up. I smacked it aways and it fell to the floor where it smashed. **

**I grinned sheepishly at my glaring brother and pointed at the REAL culprit. "It wasn't me!"**

**He shrugged and continued cooking. "Whatever Pony."**

* * *

**Hope ya liked it. If ya want more Review.**


End file.
